Crystal Moon
by Baylee-Girl-9510
Summary: Crystal A.K.A Luna moves to La Push thinking nothing will happen. but when she meets Jacob Black they fall in love more then ever
1. Prolouge

"**Luna'' Was all I heard at first. Then someone started to shake me awake. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as they focused on what was happening . My Mom.**

"**What is it'' I ask her. **

"**Come on, hurry and get dressed Luna were moving today remember!" she pressed, already dragging me out of bed. That's when I took a look at my room, everything I had was gone, everything was packed in boxes. My bed and my clothes that my mom picked out were not packed.**

**My favorite Beatles shirt, purple skinnys, my Nightmare Before Christmas hoodie, and my beat up – colored all over Converse. She left out my back-pack that had my sketchbook, makeup bag and pencil case. It was a good thing I made a mental note to take a shower last night. I dragged my self off to the bathroom to change and put my makeup on and other necessities. I shoved my Pj's into the bag and brushed my teeth, comb my long black hair. I loved my hair. It was all the way down to the middle of my back in choppy layers. I moved my shaggy bangs out of my eyes to put my eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara on. Put my earrings on and grabbed my Ipod out of my bag. Throwing the ear plugs in my ears to drown out my moms yelling to me to tell me that I was the only one in the house and to hurry my butt out. GOSH she could be very annoying at times. **

"**I'm coming" I yelled as I sprinted down the steps and jumped in the car.**

"**There Ma, Happy" I told her. My stomach grumbled and I wasn't in the mood but she understood why. Leaving at 3 am to go to I don't even know where to.**

**I got in the van and dropped my bag on the floor. Normally anybody else would be mad about moving and not telling there friends goodbye or even where they are going. I didn't have friends here in Reno, Nevada. I was an outcast, and outsider. Moving to this new place made so glad.**

"**Ma, Where are we moving to?" I asked curiously.**

"**Were moving back to the place you were born and raised. La Push. Your hometown." My Mom responded. **

"**In Washington?" I asked again.**

"**Yes, Luna." She looked at me in the rearview mirror, her dark brown eyes mimicked mine, but of course being an outcast they had to be bright blue like the sky.**

"**Oh……." I murmured looking out the window into the night sky while plugging my ear bud into my ear and droning out every noise expect Green Day. **


	2. House

The next thing I knew I was asleep. My dream was very strange, completely creeping me out but I didn't wake up. In my dream I saw a group of men or boys. I couldn't figure it out. Some of them looked like men, some like gangly teenage boys. They all stood there, the older one more muscular then the others. They all had russet skin and they were standing like if you looked at them wrong they would put your face in, in 1 second. I shrank in a corner by the 2 trees in a little ball. Then I felt a warm touch on my arm. I looked up to see a boy. He looked vulnerable his eyes saddened. "Uh?" I murmured.

Then I woke up. I bended forward, running my hands through my bangs. We were already in Washington, in a small town called Forks. I sighed deeply and said "Are we almost there?" "Yes, Crystal we are." My Dad replied. "Oh!" I gasped. I looked out the window to see a wall of green. Trees. We made it to La Push and I opened my window and stuck my head out to feel the breeze. My bangs flew out of the way of my fore head and so did my hair. The breeze felt nice stinging my face and made my eyes water but I could care less. We passed a beautiful beach and I pulled out my phone and started taking pictures of everything I saw. Then we came to a stretch of small houses each made of wood. We got to the end of a street after many twists and turns and there was a small 2 story house. We pulled into that house's driveway.

"Here we are Luna, Our new home." My Tia (Aunt) exclaimed. I've lived with my aunt and uncle ever since I was born. To my birth parents I was a mistake. So when I was born my mother escaped out of the window with my father leaving me alone. My aunt came by later that day and saw that I was abandoned, so she took me home and raised me as her own flesh and blood not her niece. So I mostly call her mom and my Tio (Uncle) dad.

I walked into the house, it was nice and cozy. A small fire place in the little living room, I went up the stairs and found a room that was just right for me. It had a bay window that showed trees and a bit of the beautiful beach I had seen on the way to the house. The walls were painted light purple and it looked great. There was a small bathroom right by my room. Everything looked clean, like the people who lived here cleaned it up before we got here.

I grabbed all my boxes and furniture after many trips. I had set them upstairs and started to unpack. I plugged in my stereo and played some music by Ramones. I set every thing up, putting my old curtains on the bay window. I put sheets on my bed and added my Hello Kitty covers. I put up all my little doodles and pictures of my relatives and cousins all over my room. I added all of my books on my bookshelf. My books about mystery, ghost, vampires, wolves, my favorite series The Vampire Diaries,and Ghoastgirl.

I put my sketchbooks in the drawers of my bookshelf as well as my art supplies. I put all of my clothes in my closet. My jeans in the bureau. I set my bag wall to wall posters of Billie Hoe Armstrong where he was laying on a bed with his shirt open. The wall behind him says 'Haz Amor y no la guerra' make love not war. All of my walls had pictures I have drawn of movies or of my favorite singers.

I was finished somewhere around 7:30 at night since I wasn't distracted. I decided to take all the boxes downstairs. "Ma! Dad! I finish" I was cut short when I saw we had company.

_Sorry I know this is somewhat of a cliffhanger but_ _I need to relax my hands. So just review_


End file.
